heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
Atricorax
Vital Information Real Name: Atricorax Kaisar Ouugust Tibbrilus Hedryam Aliases: The Emperor of Summacosmos, The King of Summacosmos, The Mad King, Rex Summacosmi Age: Unknown Gender: Male Alignment: Evil Race: Summacosman Goals: To expand his empire and rule the universe, starting with getting back to Summacosmos, and also to stop his molecular condition Character Biography Atricorax comes from Summacosmos, a non-spherical world which resembles Roman culture. All he ever wanted was power so as soon as he became an appropriate age to rule, he killed his father and elder brother. He was the most bloodthirsty, selfish and otherwise evil emperor in Summacosman history, he held gladitorial battles as regularly as possible and any food or drink would go to him and others of high status. Those who gained nothing segregated and came to be known as the Pelbines, a group of hunter-gatherers who were acknowledged as savages. When Robert Earnest appeared, Atricorax recognised him from the Pelbine prophecy and sent men to kill him but he manifested strange gravitational powers and defeated the soldiers in seconds. Robert helped the Pelbines overthrow Atricorax and even throw him down an executory black hole but Atricorax took the hero with him. Robert managed to use his abilities to stabilise the black hole but fell through before Atricorax. Robert fell through a white hole over London but Atricorax was partially torn-apart and fell into Oblivion, the space outside space. He existed there for many years absorbing light energy from the white holes in Oblivion as sustenance until Robert as the hero Varititan discovered how to make white holes, and because of the fact that when a white hole opens anywhere in space, a black hole must open in Oblivion, Atricorax had a way out. He absorbed all the energy from ambient white holes in Obvlivion and used it to stailise the black hole that Varititan created. He appeared where Varititan opened a white hole and went on a rampage but was outnumbered by Pantheon Gold and dissappeared. He recently joined Malevolence Unlimited in an attempt to get back to Summacosmos and to destroy Varititan. Powers and Abilities *Summacosman Physiology **Enhanced Condition - Atricorax has incredible strength, speed, agility, stamina, durability and rate of regeneration **Psionics - Atricorax can apply mental energy for a multitude of uses, all emanating from the jewel on his forehead ***Psionic Blasts - Atricorax can project concussive blasts of pure psionic energy ***Telekinesis - Atricorax can psionically move objects, he prefers to do this with a telekinetic beam as it is easier, however he can do it without the use of an emanation, he can also use it to further enhance his physical capabilities ***Matter Manipulation - Atricorax can manipulate matter on a molecular level however this requires a mental beam, intense concentration and an abundance of power. He can use it to melt, freeze, move, evaporate, disintegrate and otherwise reform matter ***Force-Field Generation - Atricorax can create powerful, resilient psionic shields ***Mental Paralysis - Atricorax can project psychic rays or a wave that render targets comatose for an amount of time, with mentally strong or extremely angry victims he must keep the beam on them ***Flash Step - Atricorax can telekinetically move his body at speeds bordering Mach-1 for a very short amount of time *Tactile Gyrokinesis - Due to his trip through a black hole, Atricorax can manipulate a objects personal gravity by touck making it super-heavy or lighter than air, meaning that he can lift almost anything, he can also use it on himself to gain fly, sink through the ground at incredble speeds or cause an object's central gravity to strengthen or weaken making it either implode or explode *Knowledge of Combat *Knowledge of Military Strategy Weapons and Equipment *Morductitor - Atricorax's hammer which is made of a unknown but incredibly resilient material, he uses his tactile gyrokinesis to use the hammer to maximum effect such as making it lighter as he brings it above his head and then making it incredibly heavy as it comes down, releasing a swift but devastating blow *Armillas - Bracelets that absorb any energy directed at Atricorax, convert it into mental energy and then release it into his body Weaknesses *Lack of Molecular Cohesion - Atricorax's molecules as slowly dispersing due to his trip through a semi-stable black hole Category:Psychics Category:Mental Based Power Category:Alien Category:Evil Category:Warlord